Soul Mates
by Katalinia
Summary: This is a charactor guide only. I am no longer working on this story, so if the chara's appeal or whatever, email and ask me.


Soul Mates Character guide  
  
By: Katalinia  
Adam- Soulmate: Mina  
  
Hair: red  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Adam is the leader of the Senshi's protectors. He is Mina's protector. Adam is a major flirt, just like Mina, only he's never serious about it.  
Ken- Soulmate: Lita  
  
Hair: brown  
  
Eyes: brown (c'mon, people, you know who he is!)  
  
Ken all of you people know, but if ya don't, Ken is Lita's 'best friend', at least in the dub. (I think they're cute together.) Ken is Lita's protector, and his protectiveness kicked in the second he met her. Ken seems to be a little on the shy side, Lita still likes him.  
Chad- Soulmate: Rei (who were ya expectin'?)  
  
Hair: brown (and it's really shaggy)  
  
Eyes- green (I think. His bangs fall over them.)  
  
Chad is Rei's protector. He fell head over heels in love with her the second he saw her. During the Silver Millennium, he was really brave, and would do anything for her. For a while in the present, he was a cowerd and would do almost anything for her. (Till he discovered his powers, anyway...)  
Shawn- Soulmate: Ami  
  
Hair: silvery-blue with blue streaks  
  
Eyes: icy blue  
  
Shawn is Ami's protector. He's just as smart as her, but not as studious, and prefers get out a lot. He's goal is to her Ami to have more fun. Shawn is, like the other Solar Knights, head-over-heels for Ami.  
Lance- Soulmate: Haruka  
  
Hair: sandy-blondish-white  
  
Eyes: gray  
  
Lance is (surprise, surprise!) head-over-heels for Haruka. It took her a while to let go of Michiru, though. (Yeah, I'm one of many who hates that 'cousin' thing in the dub.) Lance likes almost everything Haruka does, which is both annoying and good for her.  
Mike- Soulmate: Michiru  
  
Hair: like, Michi's, only almost black  
  
Eyes: aquamarine (like Michiru)  
  
Mike is Michiru's protector, and do *any*thing to make sure she's happy. And I mean anything. He's kind of a flirt, like Michiru, and he loves to swim, like Michiru. (Got a lot in common, haven't they?)  
  
Kevin- Soulmate: Setsuna  
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Kevin is Setsuna's protector, and the second Guardian of Time. He can read Setsuna's mind (literally), so he always knows what she wants and where she is. Cool boyfriend, ne?  
Quatre- Soulmate: Hotaru  
  
Hair: dark purple, almost black  
  
Eyes: blackish-purple  
  
Quatre is a lot like Hotaru. They are both physically weak, and hate gym. They also both live with another person(s) 'cus they're parents are really busy.  
  
Quatre and Hotaru are really more like brother and sister right now, though, because of their age. But they are still really close.  
Touma- Soulmate: Crystal  
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Touma didn't last long is this story, but he protected Princess Crystal of the Earth. He was orphaned for unknown reasons (even to the authoress), and adopted by the king's royal advisor. He was trained as a knight, but was killed in the negaverse's attack on Earth. Unlike the other Knights, though, he wasn't reborn, because he was the one that used his powers to ensure that the rest of the Senshi would have their lovers and protectors in the future.  
Crystal- A.K.A.: Sailor Earth  
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: crystal blue  
  
Crystal is Prince Darien's little half sister. His mother had an affair, and she was conceived before anyone found her out.  
  
Crystal, despite this, is almost an exact female replica of her brother. She has a physic link with animals, and is a very kind and shy person, unless you get her angry, that is. She went to the Moon Kingdom once, a few months before the negaforce attack, and became best friends with Setsuna.  
  
A few days before the negaforce attack, she received her powers and became Sailor Earth, the guardian of Elysion. She was the one who erased all the Senshi's memories of their past lovers. She feels guilty about being the only one who has her full memories, but that's life. 


End file.
